


I Mean, It’s Not That Big a Deal, Right?

by free_ghost_hugs_for_all_good_bois



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Aggressive!Billy, Anal Fingering, And it sucks, Angry Billy, Angst, Begging, Billy’s a salty boiiii, Billy’s going through puberty, Blow Jobs, Bullying, Choke fucking, Choking, Collars, Confusion, Crying, Crying During Sex, Cuddling, Erections, Flu, French Kissing, Frustration, Guilt (at beginning), Happy Ending, Horny Freddy, Hospital Sex, Kissing, Leashes, M/M, Masochism, Masochist!Freddy, Masturbation, More tags will be added as the story progresses, Panic Attacks, Parties, Phobias, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, S&M, Sadism, Sadist!Billy, Self-Loathing, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, Spin the Bottle, Strength Kink, Sub Freddy, Submissive!Freddy, Truth or Dare, Violent Sex, Waterlogging, Whips, Will add more chapters soon, and he gets really angry, church, dom billy, kicking, tags are for future chapters as well so many will not be in there yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/free_ghost_hugs_for_all_good_bois/pseuds/free_ghost_hugs_for_all_good_bois
Summary: Billy and Freddy





	1. Water in the Witching Hour

The air conditioner creaked loudly.

Freddy woke up to the sound, the bang, bang, almost Darth Vader like breathing sounds.

His sleep-filled eyes slowly swept the room before landing on the old mahogany desk, littered with magazines and incomplete homework assignments.

The bright green neon alarm clock displayed 2:15 am.

The room was pitch black, and completely silent, save for the gentle blue light of Freddy’s lava lamp and Billy’s tossing and turning.

“Billy?”

Silence. Billy was asleep, Freddy knew that, but there was still a possibility that he was awake.

Billy shifted, and the metal slats leering above Freddy’s bed made that sharp metal against metal sound that they did, not annoying, just a sound. A loud sound, mind you, loud enough to cause a soft groan from Billy.

Freddy climbed out of bed. His feet were hot from being under the covers for the last few hours, and the hardwood floor was cold.

He stood slowly, and quietly, so as not to wake Billy. Of course, he did wish Billy was awake, but he wouldn’t want to purposefully cause his waking. There would be all sorts of questions regarding why Freddy was up, and why he had woken Billy up, and where he was going. It’s not that Freddy would mind the questions, per se, just that he was tired, and thirsty, and was eager to get to the ground floor of the old foster home.

Freddy was somewhat superstitious, and he knew that 3:00 was the witching hour. He would only be up if Billy was up, and Billy was not. So, Freddy took great caution in his trek down the staircase, his crutch creaking somewhat loudly on the way down. The kitchen was lit by the bright blue light of the refrigerator’s ice despenser, and the gentle green light of the oven clock.

Freddy slowly opened the refrigerator to be bombarded with bright LED’s, and his eyes adjusted slowly.

He pushed aside a bottle of Lazano sauce and a ceramic bowl full of lentil soup, which a thin layer of plastic wrap was stretched over. Freddy found the container of crinkly DejaBlue water bottles, the blue plastic and blue wrapper. He grabbed the one nearest to him, and began putting the contents of the refrigerator back in order—

“Freddy.”

Freddy gasped loudly, dropping the bottle and stumbling backwards. His crutch caught a nail in the linoleum and he fell backwards onto his bottom, head clanging onto the handle of a low cabinet.

The refrigerator door closed, and Freddy’s eyes adjusted again to the darkness.

He saw the tall, lean figure, and the messy hair.

”Billy?” Freddy said in a quiet voice.

”What?” Billy responded, rubbing his eyes.

Freddy’s breathing slowed down, and he let out a breath of air. His heart was racing still, however, and in the spare moment before his response Freddy chalked it up to his sudden burst of adrenaline.

”You scared the shit out of me.” Freddy sighed.

”Sorry.” Billy squinted. “Why are you on the floor?

”You scared me, and I fell.” Freddy huffed.

”Oh jeez, my bad.” Billy walked over to Freddy’s side. “Let’s go back to bed.” He picked Freddy’s crutch and bottle off the ground, and helped Freddy to his feet.

The pair hobbled tiredly up the staircase into their shared room, and sat on the bottom bunk.

Freddy struggled a bit to open the bottle, and Billy’s textured palms came to the rescue.

Freddy noticed Billy was watching him, and he looked back without fear.

They stared at each other for what seemed like hours, but must’ve been a minute in reality.

”Well...are you gonna drink the water?” Billy asked.

”Huh?” Freddy snapped out of his daze.

”Its probably going to get warm soon, so you should drink it.”

”Oh.” Freddy looked at the bottle in his hands. He swirled the liquid around quickly, creating a little whirlpool. “Yeah.”

Freddy put the lid to his lips, but hesitated.

Billy was shirtless, his toned chest covered in a thin layer of sweat from the intense heat. His shorts were just that, they were short, and Freddy was almost positive that Billy wore nothing underneath them.

Freddy felt thick, rough fingers slide into his hair, gripping him just on the edge of rough. Freddy’s head was pulled closer to Billy, who peeled Freddy’s thin fingers from the bottle and replaced them with his own.

Freddy felt himself tilt his head back and his lips part, and Billy was pouring that sweet, cool water down Freddy’s exhausted throat.

Billy gripped Freddy’s hair harder and he gasped. Unfortunately, his gasp sucked some water into his lungs, and Freddy started to choke.

Billy kept pouring. Freddy didn’t pull away.

More and more water, down his throat and into his lungs, and Freddy was glad the lights were off because he knew his face turned dark red when he was choking.

Suddenly Billy pulled the water away, and Freddy started coughing up water, the now warm liquid mixed with his saliva went splashing down onto the wooden floor. Billy pulled Freddy into his arms and hit him hard on the back, causing more water to spill from Freddy’s poor mouth.

When Freddy was done, Billy asked, “Okay?” and Freddy nodded into Billy’s shoulder. Billy continued to hold him for a while, and Freddy would choke out a few more drops of water from time to time.

Billy’s hand found its way back into Freddy’s hair, gripping him roughly again. But, all things end, and Billy soon removed his hand and gently laid Freddy down on the creaky old mattress.

”Night, Freddy.” Billy said.

”Night.”

The two stared at each other a bit longer, until Billy climbed his way off the mattress and up the wooden ladder into the top bunk.

Freddy listened to the quiet sounds of Billy shifting into a comfortable position before drifting off into the rhythm of sleep.

Freddy looked back over at the alarm clock.

It was 2:45 am, and Freddy needed to sleep.

 

 

 


	2. Victor in His Underwear

The next day it rained. A cold, heavy rain, that you could smell.

It was mid to late April, and the rainy season was starting. Yesterday’s forecast said that it was supposed to be partly cloudy and warm, but when Freddy opened up the door, he felt the wind, felt the thickness in the air, looked up at the sky, and he knew.

“Billy,” Freddy turned. “Grab an umbrella.”

“What? Why?” Billy seemed like he wanted to hurry out the door. “It’s not supposed to rain.”

“I know it’s not supposed to rain, I just know it is.”

“You can’t ‘just know.’ The weather people study this shit. They know.”

“And?” Freddy leaned back on his back foot, raising an eyebrow.

“And,” Billy slammed the door, “I’m not getting an umbrella.”

“But—“

“Start walking.” Billy gave Freddy a look, and Freddy rolled his eyes, but started on his way.

The walk to school was mostly quiet. It was a pretty short walk, only about fifteen or twenty minutes away from their house, and Freddy usually filled the time with chatter about whatever random thing he wanted to go on about, but today Freddy was quiet.

Suddenly, the Masons’ sprinklers turned on, spritzing Freddy lightly with water.

Billy groaned. “Damn. Now I’m all wet.”

A drop found it’s way to the corner of Freddy’s mouth, and he licked it away unthinkingly. When he tasted the familiar mineral-sweet liquid, last night came rushing back to him. His throat remembered, for sure, and he coughed, although it was only a drop.

“You okay?” Billy asked, turning his head a bit.

Freddy cleared his throat and nodded. “Yeah, yeah, I’m, uh....fine.”

They were about five or so metres from where the sprinklers had turned on, and Freddy glanced back to look at them. How the water sprinkled gently down onto the green front lawn, how it grazed the side of the sidewalk, painting splash mark patterns along the cement. Freddy faced forward only to notice that Billy’s bag was positively soaked on one side. He followed the wet trail to the hem of Billy’s shirt. It moved up along his sides, and there was a single drop resting upon Billy’s neck.

Freddy swore in his head that he could see Billy’s pulse throb beneath the drop, and watched as it slid down, down, down, into Billy’s shirt and out of sight. Freddy noticed another on Billy’s hand.

For some reason, Freddy felt like he would very much like to have that hand wrapped around his neck.

 

 

 

Billy was angry. He had no reason to be, he just was. He was frustrated, and confused, and slightly aroused, and slightly guilty, because over and over and over again, last nights events played over and over in Billy’s mind.

He remembered how thirsty Freddy was, how eagerly he gulped down that water that Billy had so forcefully poured down the poor boy’s throat. He remembered how Freddy’s eyes lit up with surprise when Billy yanked on his dark curls, and how they watered and blinked furiously when Freddy started to choke.

What struck Billy the most, however, is that even after Billy waterlogged his poor brother, Freddy just sat there and let himself choke, he obediently let Billy keep pouring. He didn’t struggle, or pull away, he just waited.

Billy remembers the most, how his pulse sped up, and his chest glowed with a sheen of hot sweat, when he heard that shaky gasp from his brother. And it made Billy so angry, and frustrated and confused and guilty, that his heartbeat fluttered when Freddy made a sound of pain.

And so when Freddy coughed, all the memories felt even more real and sickening than they did before.

They were at the school about fifteen minutes later, fifteen excruciatingly awful minutes for Billy’s mind.

The sky was a gentle Alice Blue, marked by thin cirrus clouds floating high in the stratosphere.

Billy’s calloused hand graced the metal bar in the middle of the short cement staircase bringing them up to the doors of the school. Freddy stared on ahead with that cheerful and suspicious look on his face.

 

 

 

Freddy was always pretty good at Geometry. Billy was too, although Billy was a bit better at turning his work in on time. Not that Freddy didn’t put in substantial effort, though, just that Freddy was usually more...occupied. (With video games and shit).

Their math teacher Mr. Ives let them sit pretty much wherever they wanted. There were three tables of four leading from the back of the room to the front, and one next to the door. The table of three was in the same row as the three tables of four, in the very front of the classroom. Billy and Freddy sat at the table of two, adjacent to the table of four next to the door. Their table was the closest to the SmartBoard, and thus they could see the board the best.

When they entered the classroom, they both sat down at their respective seats and waited for the bell.

“Alright, so...today we’re just going to be doing the same thing as yesterday. I will be handing out your Unit 6 review packets and your take home quiz is due tomorrow.” He made short eye contact will Freddy. “I posted the answer key for last night’s assignment on Google Classroom, and please don’t just copy it all down last minute. I will hand your quizzes back in a bit, first I want your table groups to go over the Warm Up I posted.” He walked to the centre of the class and switched on the projector, before walking to the back of the class and pulling out some kind of form. A girl that looked to much like a hispanic JoJo Siwa leant over the back of her chair to flirt with him.

Freddy watched the encounter. “Do you think he realises that he’s technically flirting back?” He turned to look at Billy.

Billy glanced over his shoulder. “I don’t know. Maybe,” he turned back around sternly and got to work on his review.

Freddy frowned. “Billy,” he said, “Why are you brushing me off?”

“Huh? No I’m not,” Billy looked as if Freddy had poked him with a red-hot hot dog stick.

“And now you’re getting defensive.” Freddy rolled his eyes.

“Defensive? I am not, you liar, Freddy.” Billy leant forward a bit. “What do you mean, ‘I’m getting defensive?’”

“Would you just tell me what’s wrong?”

“There’s nothing wrong!”

“Yes there is!”

“Freddy Freeman,” Billy slammed his fist into the table. “If you don’t shut the fuck up right now, I will beat you to a pulp.”

Ba bump ba bump ba bump.

“You-you what?” Freddy asked somewhat breathlessly.

“I’ll. Beat. You. To. A. Pulp.” Billy’s knuckles turned white.

Freddy’s breath sped up and his pulse fluttered like tissue paper in a tornado.

“You...” Freddy was struggling to breathe a bit now.

Billy noticed Freddy’s eyes were dilated, and quickly caught on. His face was flushed at he was stuttering a bit as he spoke. “Y-you...uh.....”

Billy felt his dick twitch in his pants. Breathless, blushing Freddy, out on display for him. Victor in his underwear, Mary’s used tampons, Eugene’s CGI porn, Darla eating her boogers...Billy thought if everything but he couldn’t calm his dick (or his mind) down.

He felt, somewhere in that mess, a pang of guilt. Freddy was clearly disgusted. The way he wouldn’t meet Billy’s eyes, he’d seen it all before. “I, uh...I didn’t mean, like...like—“

“Billy, Freddy, your quizzes.”

Billy and Freddy froze in their minds for a minute, from fear that their teacher had noticed. But he had long walked away when the boys looked at their grades. Billy had a B+, and Freddy had an A.

“Wow. That’s your first A on a test in this class, right? Great job, man.” Billy tried to smile a bit at Freddy without looking creepy.

Ba bump ba bump ba bump, went Freddy’s heart.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa. Sorry I took so long to update. My bad. :/  
> Love you all .3.


	3. Throbbing

They walked home in silence. The Mason’s sprinklers were off, and the wet spots on the concrete were long gone. It did, however, smell like wet grass, which was surprisingly a pleasant smell for Billy.

Freddy wasn’t making eye contact with him.  _ I must’ve fucked up pretty bad today,  _ he thought to himself. 

Freddy was actually a pretty private person, after you wade your way through his ocean of extraversion. He could sit and talk for hours and hours about all the things he likes, all the superheroes, and books and games and TV shows and movies--but then if he’d had a bad day at school, or just in general, he’d act like everything is fine. And then if Billy asked what was wrong, he would say it’s nothing, that he’s fine, and if Billy really pushes it, Freddy would get upset and then sulk around for hours until whatever the problem was went away. 

Usually, this would happen with small things, like if Billy sat on Freddy’s side of the couch or wanted to watch a dubbed anime, Freddy would pout for a while, and Billy always thought that it was cute. 

But it could be difficult sometimes, especially if it was with a bigger thing. Jacob and Michael Fischer, a pair of older twins, would frequently beat up and make fun of Freddy in the halls and before and after school. Madison Ellis and Emily Harrison would make up rumours about Freddy and convince the school that he was gay, stupid, crazy, etc. Worst of all, Hannah Gibson and Ethan McDonald (Student Council President and Vice President), would, while organising events and such, do everything in their power to make sure that Freddy was left out and felt alone. During these times, Freddy didn’t even want to talk to Billy about it. He wouldn’t talk to Rosa, or Victor, or anyone. Surprisingly, he would turn to Mary in such times. Mary, while available only exclusively, was adept at giving advice and supporting people. She didn’t quite know what her majour was yet, but Freddy and Billy often teased that she would be a good therapist (usually she followed up with a, ‘Shut your stupid mouths.’)

But right now, Billy didn’t know if the issue was something that would blow over in an hour or two, or if it was something Freddy would sulk about for weeks. He hoped that it was the former. Billy was bad at making people feel better anyways, and he didn’t want to fuck this up. Freddy was uncomfortable enough as he was.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Freddy unlocked the door with his key, and went in first. He quickly kicked off his shoes and flumped his backpack on the ground with them, racing up the stairs as fast as he could. Billy had been so silent on the way home, and thus he couldn’t possibly stay in a room with him for too long. So, Freddy darted into the bathroom.

He locked the door, and leant against the opposite wall.

Throb.

Freddy looked down hesitantly. 

The tent in his pants had been present all day (since his and Billy’s little...argument, or whatever the hell it was), and it had been a nightmare trying to hide it and keep it under control--there was no way he could’ve looked Billy in the eyes on the way home. Hopefully Billy hadn’t taken it the wrong way.

The ache in his groin throbbed again.

Freddy felt like he was going to cry. He slunk down the wall, knees up to his chest, arms drawn around them, face buried in his knees.

He was such an idiot. A disgusting, filthy, perverted idiot. He had gotten an erection at such a silly, stupid conversation with his foster brother, for God’s sake.

It throbbed again with need, and Freddy choked out a humiliating sound of desperation.

Knock knock.

Freddy immediately lifted his head up, and sprang to his feet, rushing to the door.

He quickly (but quietly) leaned against the door.

“Y-yes?” he stuttered.

“Uh...it’s-it’s me, Billy.” Billy said from outside the bathroom door.

His erection throbbed at the familiar sound of Billy’s voice. Freddy held in another sob of embarrassment. He really did feel like he was going to cry. “O-oh..what do you w-want?”

There was a slight pause. “Well, I, uh...I thought I heard like, crying, or something. Is everything...oka--”

“Y-yes!” Freddy cut him off. “Everything’s fine! I wasn’t crying!”

“Okay…” Billy sighed quietly. “Will, uh...will you come out? If you’re not, like, using the bathroom or anything?”

Shit. Freddy was still hard. “W-why?”

Why? Freddy was so stupid. What exactly is he expecting Billy to say?

“Uh…” There was a long pause. Clearly Billy had not been expecting that. “Well, just…” he sighed. “You looked kind of...upset, after what happened...today..I just wanted to talk.”

“Oh.” Freddy felt himself blush a bit. “W-well...I’m kind of...I’m...uh…”

Billy sighed. “I’m coming in, okay?”

“Wha--no don--” Freddy couldn’t even finish before Billy stormed in, the door flinging open wide, and Freddy fell back on his ass as it collided with his chest and face.

Luckily before Billy could completely see him, Freddy slung a leg over his other, hiding his (poor, poor, throbbing) erection from sight.

Billy seemed unfazed when he walked in, but as soon as he saw Freddy on his back on the floor, he seemed somewhat horrified.

“Freddy?!” Billy knelt down next to him. “Are--”

“Dude, dude, I’m fine.” Freddy adjusted so he was leaning against the bathtub (and even more out of Billy’s sight).

“Okay. Well, we should get up, then?” Billy asked, starting to stand up a bit. 

“N-no…”I’m fine where I am.”

Billy gave Freddy a strange look, but knelt back down anyway.

“Okay, well...can we talk now?” Billy asked somewhat shyly.

“Yeah, of course…” Freddy could tell this was going to be painful (what with his still throbbing erection and the cause of it sitting right in front of him).

“Well...alright, so, about what I said...today, um...I’m really sorry, and..I hope you can forgi--”

“Wait, what?” Freddy almost laughed out loud. “What do you mean you’re sorry? What’re you sorry for?”

“W-what I---huh?” Billy looked confused.

“I said, what are you sorry for?” Freddy asked.

“I’m sorry for what I...said that..made you upset. Earlier.”

“Oh...you mean--”

“About the...beating..you know. You were there..” he scratched the back of his head nervously.

The moment Billy said ‘beating,’ Freddy’s cock twitched in his pants.

“Well...I wasn’t mad about it. You didn’t upset me or anything, I just……”

“You just what?” Billy looked genuinely concerned.

Freddy sighed in frustration. It was difficult to explain without telling Billy that he was turned on by this.

“You see,” Freddy sat up. “I just...it..when you say things like that, it just…...like…” Freddy groaned. He was giving up. “Look, okay? When you--er, someone that’s...ugh, nevermind. What I’m trying to say is..just that it kind of turns me--”

“Freddy are you hard?”

Shit.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gee gosh guys...I’m sorry I haven’t updated in like...ever. I had summer school, went to Colorado and Lake of the Ozarks, and had a karate tournament. My bad for taking so fucking long. Well...hope you enjoyed it anyway! And thanks for all the comments, kudos, and bookmarks! Love you guys :)))

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! The original chapter is gone, and I fixed some of my smaller errors. I also made it a bit longer, because it’s a pet peeve of mine when a story is under 1000 words. I just feel like it looks more appealing, like it has more detail.  
> Anyways, thanks for reading my first chapter of this story, and I will try my best to write more when I have the chance! :3


End file.
